A Father's Love
by Another Tomorrow
Summary: Sakura would never know of her real parents but those she has are more than what she needs. Though even ones so close have secrets. Don't they? CHAPTER 5 UP suggestions welcome!
1. A Girl Named Sakura

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets unfortunately. I do own Kai and Keiko Sohma as well as Sakura._

**Chapter 1**

"AHHH!" Kai Sohma exclaimed after holding his newborn daughter for the first time. To his horror, she turned into a smallorange ball of fluff as soon as she was placed tenderly in his arms.

"Our daughter's a freak!" Keiko Sohma cried out. Tears were on the verge of seeping from her eyes and falling down her pale cheeks as she stared at the _thing_ in her husband's arms.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen..." Kai muttered darkly. "And out of all of them... the cat..." His voice dripped with loathing as he glared menacingly at the doctor that brought the cursed child into this world. "Hatori, I'm afraid we won't be keeping her."

The doctor was shocked at their apparent hatred for the cat -their own daughter- who hadn't even had a chance to blossom. Sure she was the cat that didn't belong in the Chinese Zodiac, but was that any reason to discard her from their lives as if she never even existed? Hatori attempted to reason with them, to try and make them think things through, before they did something they could later regret. "But Kai you must reconsider-"

Kai interrupted him sharply, "I've made my decision final and I trust that you will find a home for _it_."

'_It_' struck Hatori hardly. "Could you at least name your child?"

"...Sakura Kyoko Sohma - but that is all I'm doing," Kai snarled before he turned it back to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Hatori," Keiko said apologetically, but what was he to do with an infant?

_'The next generation of the cat...'_ Hatori thought with great sympathy toward Sakura. _'I must inform Akito immediately.'_

_**A/N: **Well there's my first chapter hope you like it plz R&R. The more you review the faster I will post new chapters. I would also like to thank my Beta reader Joflower._


	2. Adoption

_Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I promise that they'll get longer. Chapter one was only 1 1/2 pages in my composition book so I knew it was going to be short. But I hope that I will have some loyal reviewers soon. Another thing, sorry if there is slight or major OOCness and a lot of dialogue._

_(Disclaimer: refer to chapter one)_

**Chapter 2**

**Adoption**

"Yes?" a 27 year old Tohru said answering the phone.

"It's Hatori, Tohru you and Kyo were thinking about having a child, correct?"

Tohru smiled and responded, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I have recently acquired an abandon infant named Sakura and I was wondering if you would be willing to adopt her?"

"I would love that! But may I ask… why she was abandon?" Tohru inquired.

Hatori sighed on the other end of the phone, "Unfortunately she's the newest addition to the long line of Cats."

Tohru blinked and looked over to her husband sitting at the kitchen table. Kyo gave her a questioning look as she replied to Hatori: "Oh I see. Um...let me ask Kyo."

Hatori nodded, although neither Tohru nor Kyo noticed on the other end of the phone.

Kyo stood up from the table when he heard her say his name and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes Honey?" Kyo purred with the sweetest tone of voice that is humanly or catly possible, causing Tohru to blush and giggle.

"Hatori has a baby that we could adopt. So can we?" Tohru asked Kyo with a gleam in her eyes. "He said that she had been abandon at birth because she holds the Sohma family curse."

"Which one?"

"The cat."

Kyo bristled and at the same time was surprised. _'How could someone be so cruel?' _he thought to himself. Sorrow washed over him as he gazed into Tohru's eyes. "Tell Hatori… yes."

"Thank you!" Tohru squealed and kissed Kyo making sure that she didn't hug him.

"Hatori, he said yes," she told the doctor, who was waiting patiently on the phone for their answer.

Hatori smiled with relief. "That great. Would you like me to bring her to you tomorrow?"

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"Not at all," said the dragon. "See you then. Bye."

_**-The next day-**_

Kyo answered the door a few seconds after the doorbell rang throughout the house. Hatori stood there with a small bundle wrapped up in a pink blanket in his arms. "Hey Hatori," Kyo greeted warmly.

"Here she is, Kyo," Hatori said as he carefully handed the small child to Kyo.

Kyo took the baby in his arms and looked at her face (which was the only feature he could see that wasn't all wrapped up). She was starting to wake up from her long car ride snooze. "She's so beautiful."

"I figured you and Tohru would take good care of Sakura."

Kyo nodded, still staring at the child in his arms. "We will."

Hatori looked past Kyo and searched the hallways behind him. "By the way," he said, "where _is_ Tohru?"

"She went to get some groceries and things for the baby," Kyo said as he held the sleepy little girl, who was trying not to cry.

So Kyo and Tohru took in Sakura as if she was their own daughter. But it was their misconception to not tell her of her true identity, so to speak. There wasn't much to worry about though. She went to an all girls academy from kindergarten through 9th grade. So as long as she kept her bracelet on she was fine.

Well at least until high school, when she would have her first real encounter with boys, which might pose as a problem….

_I really hope you like this story. Also plz review. I also want to rethank Jo Flower for her wonderful job of editing_


	3. Family Secrets

I would like reviews here people plz.

**Chapter three**

**Family Secrets**

And so Sakura's first day of highschool begins.

"Class this is Sakura Sohma she has resently transfered from a all girls academy down town. Sakura, could you please take the empty seat in the back." the sensai announced

"Hi, I'm Yukiko nice to meet you"

"Same here."

"Sshhhh,"sensaihushed trying to start class.

So the first part of her day went pretty smoothly until..._Poof!..._she turned the corner only to bump into Hikaru, the hottest boy in school, and for some reason unknowned to her at the time, turned into a orange cat.

"Didn't I bump into something just now." Hikaru asked cluelessly

"Me down here!" It wasn't till after she answerd that it would be best not to draw uneeded attention to herself. Luckaly there weren't many people around at this time.

"Huh, awwww what a cute cat." He said patting 'Sakura's' head,"How did you get on school grounds?"

"Meow!" Sakura replied akwardly

"Well, lets put you outside."

"NO" she uttered desprately

"Who said that?"

"Hey Hikaru, I've been looking for ya. Just wanted to remind you of the game tomorrow." Sakura saw this as an opprotunity to escape and dragged her long forgotten cloths behind her.

"Thanks Coach, Hey were did that cat go."

'Ok, now that, thats over with lets try and find a logical explanation to why my boby has taken to a feline form.' she thought even though she figured that there wasn't. It was a good thing everyone was in the cafe -which she had been trying to find. her clothes imedently. Almost as soon as she reached the nearest empty stoal there was another _Poof! _Only this time she changed back into her original form. Sakura dressed quickly and left for the cafe. _'I just hope my parents have a good explanation.'_

Sorry about yet another short chapter. . So click the _Go_ button and plz review. If I ever get this done I'm having a party. Which will happen as soon as whales fly and eggs lay chickens.


	4. Sushi

I'm not sure if this is apparent to anyone but this is a story of which you should review so my chapters aren't so short. I'm sorry if my short chapters annoy you but it's easier for me and it makes more sence in a way.

**chapter four**

**Sushi**

"Mom, Dad, is anyone home? "Sakura asked when she got home after a long day of school.

"I'm in the kitchen,Sakura."said Kyo who had also come home from College. You see he was studyingto be a lawyer and he only had one year left of school. (AN:I know it's strange at first but if you think about it makes sence because he loves to argue, my friend liz thought of it) He was pulling a milk carton in a rather big peice of cod out of the fidge.

"Dad in any way is there cat in the ancestory in the of the Sohma's?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I bumped -literaly- into this boy at school and I found myself as acat."

"Um..uh," Kyo sighed wishing Tohru was home to help him out."I've been meaning to tell you that you and I, we have a curse that when we are huged by someone of the opposite gender -that does not also hold the curse- we turn into cats."

"There are also other Sohma's that bare the same curse but they transform into the other member's of the chinese zodiac. The odd thing is that as far as the Sohma history goes there's always been only one of each animal.You're a first."he continued

"But the cats not in the zodiac as far as I know." Sakura stared at her father still somewhat confused.

"Don't remind me."He said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"So I'm guessing moms' not home yet"

"Nope, she called me a little while ago and she won't be home till around 6:30 if not later." It was 4:00 at the time.

"What are we going to have for dinner..Oooh lookie here it looks like mom left leek soup."She said sarcastically with a devilish grin as she opened the refridgerator(sp?) door.

"DON'T YOU EVEN KID ABOUT THAT, SAKURA KYOKO SOHMA!"

"Ok,ok don't get all sensitive." Sakura giggled playfully.

"What do we _really_ have to eat?"

"Hey what about that cod you had earlier."

"Um..a,"He pointed to the counter.

"Daaaaad,you left out to long.Hmmm, how about we go out, sushi sounds good your treat."

"Might as well."

Another chapter completed plz review. Btw as a update for my When three world colide fans i've already writen up to chapter 5 and as soon a I can will be typing them up. If anyone wanted to know Tohru's an phyciotrist(I know I didn't spell that right.


	5. New Years

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket. Though I wish I owned the handprint across this boy in my class's face that keeps teasing me because I like Fruits Basket.**

**AN: I'm hoping this will be longer than previous chapters **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**_New Years_**

"Dad All you can eat doesn't mean you eat it all. Compared to you I ate nothing." Sakuracomplained as the to felines walked in the house after getting kick out of an all you can eat sushi resturant for well, eating _almost_ everthing.

"What are you talking about you ate alot too."Kyo tried to act innocent

"I still didn't eat as much as you did."

"Did too."Kyo whined

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. I'm just glad tomorrows Friday" She said with a yawn as she went up to her room and got ready for bed.

"You two could be siblings the way you act."

"Yah, I guess your right. Speaking of Sakura she found out about the curse."

"Well we knew she'd find out sooner or later. So how did she take it?"

"Better than I did when I found out, even if I was younger than her."

"By the way you received a letter from Hatori reminding you and Sakura of the New Years Banquet at the main house tomorrow night." Tohru handed him the yellowish peice of parchment.

"Do I have to" he pleaded

"You stayed home with me last year, besides Sakura only gets to see any of her family."

"Ouwww, Ok. I'll go but I'm staying home next year." He couldn't argue with her- even if he didn't want to go.

-After School the next day-

"Sakura, Wait up!" said a young man from behind her.

"Huh? Your...Yoshi right?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie this weekend?"

"I have to go to a new years party this weekend." which she couldn't wait for and besides it was a good excuse to get a way from this Yoshi guy he doesn't even know her and he asks her on a date.

"Thats to bad, some other time then." Yoshi seemed disapointed but he'd get over it by tomorrow.

"Maybe" she said really hoping that day wouldn't come, and besides that she kinda liked Hikaru even if she wouldn't admit it.

-that evening-

Sakura and Kyo slung their napsacks over thier shoulders as they waved good-bye to Tohru before they headed for the Sohma estate."You sure your going to be all right for the weekend?" Kyo asked being overprotective.

"Hana and Uo are coming over so I won't be alone."

"Bye" Kyo said in unison to Sakura, then good-bye been said walked to the estate.On the way the broke into conversation. "Dad why doesn't Mom ever go to the New Years Banquet?"

"Well you see its only for those with the curse are permitted to go. I prefer not to go but you seem to like going and your mom makes me go at least every other year." They arrived slightly after dusk and were unfortunatly were greeted by Yuki . "Damn rat." The Kyo said underhis breath as they pasted.Which they replied with "Stupid cat."

On a more positive note, food of all varietys could be smelt from the kitchen, that would be consumed at tonights banquet. Sakura went over to talk to Rai and Mamoru who were some 5 years younger than she (Hiro and Kisa's children).She also found out that she was the one of the few people in the whole Sohma family who didn't know she was the cat until her dad told her just a few days before.

_ 'Is there anything else they've keep from me?' _Sakura asked herself but desided not to continue to ponder this thought and when on talking to them until dinner was anounced to be ready. The only thing on anyones mind after that was _'food'. _

Sakura, Kyo, and those who's both parents were zodiac members ate separate from the main festivities but enjoyed the food just the same.

Everyone was asleep by 1:00am. Sakura on the other hand layed awake in bed. Finaling figuring that she wouldn't get much sleep tonight, went outside and hoped to the roof. It wasn't as comfortable as a bed but it was alot more peaceful for some reason. She wasn't alone up there though. Kyo had found a spot on the opposite side of the roof. Seeking this as the perfect opretunity to have some fun with her dad she creap behind him and... "Boo". Kyo jumped up and started to chase her hoping from roof top to roof top and Sakura just laught at his supressed attempts to catch her. The two ended up out of breath watching the first sunrise together.

But what could this new year bring?

* * *

**Another day another chapter. Review plz. I really don't want to resort to beging...actually yes I do. PRETTY PLZ REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP. **


End file.
